I Won't Say I'm in Love
by LorelaiLuke4ever
Summary: Lorelai asks Luke to come over and help her cook. Is anything else cooking except the food? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Lorelai walked out into the kitchen. She wanted to make something, but she didn't know how to do anything except for making frozen pizza and pop tarts. She knew that she needed some assistance to help her because she knew that if someone left her in the kitchen unattended she would burn the place down. Lorelai thought that Luke could come over and he could help her make something that she has never made before. She got on the phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's."

"Hey. Do you want to do me a big favor."

"Who's this?"

"Okay, who would call you at 3 in the afternoon asking you to do a big favor? Unless you have one of you're 3 o clock girlfriends that call you and want you to do them a big favor. Do you?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

" No Lorelai, What's the favor?" Luke said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come over and help me cook something. Oh yeah and bring food to cook with." Lorelai said.

"You want me to...stop work and come over...bring food so you can cook it....and kill myself because you're not doing something right?" Luke said.

"Umm...yeah. All except for the killing yourself part. PLEASE!!" Lorelai said in a sweet tone of voice.

Luke gave in and said he would be over in 10 minutes. Lorelai knew that when Luke meant 10 minutes, he meant 10 minutes. She wanted to go change her clothes. She looked everywhere and couldn't find the right outfit to wear. She thought to herself _It's only Luke, Why am I getting all dressed up for Luke?_ She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and started to put on make-up. A couple of minutes later she heard a door bell ring and she ran down stairs.

"Ugh! My hero! I've been wanting to cook for so long!" Lorelai said in the doorway. Luke was standing there with 3 bags in his hands, full of food and supplies they need for this cooking session. Lorelai took one of the bags and walked into the kitchen as Luke did the same. Lorelai put the bag on the table and started to take everything out of it.

------------------------------------------

Lorelai was looking at Luke with total confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean 350 degrees? I don't know what you are talking about!" Lorelai said.

"This is going to be a long night." Luke said.

------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later Lorelai had everything under control and the dinner she made was cooking.

"See I told you that I could do this. Macaroni and cheese from scratch is easy to make. Hey! Why don't we grab a beer and watch a movie until it's done." Lorelai said.

"Well...I don't want to intrude..."

"Don't worry. You are not intruding! Common grab a beer, take a seat, and enjoy the show." Lorelai said grabbing two beers and Luke's arm and heading for the couch. She made him sit down and she turned on the tv and put in a DVD to watch.

"What are we watching?" Luke said.

"Well. I thought about it and I think that the movie is going to be...The Shinning." Lorelai said laughing at the face that Luke made.

"Why this movie?" Luke said.

"Ugh. Don't turn down a classic. Common." At that moment Lorelai went over and sat next to Luke. She was close but not too close to him. She took his hand and whispered in his ear.

_I hope you don't mind. I might get a little scared._

Luke looked at Lorelai who looked back at him. He smiled and looked at the screen. He thought to himself. _I don't mind. I don't mind at all._

TBC

I hope you like it so far. Read and REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! Thankks


	2. Movie

All through the movie Lorelai had this song going through her head. She didn't know why she had it in her head in the first place, but this song always gets stuck in her head when ever she is near Luke.

**Meg**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the agrivation**

**That's ancient history,**

**Been there**

**Done that**

**Muses**

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?**

**He's the earth and heaven to ya**

**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya**

**Girl ya can't conceal it**

**We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

she pushed the song out of her head and started to watch the movie again. She tried to concentrate on the movie but she couldn't get that song stuck out of her head. She looked at Luke and got a little closer. She knew what was going to happen next in the movie so she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her and thought_ Wow! She gets pretty scared. I hope that there's more scary parts._

--------------------------------------------

Lorelai heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"It's done!" Lorelai yelled getting up off the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, Don't touch it!" Luke said getting up and running into the kitchen.

"Get me a pot holder, in the drawer, Luke. Please." Lorelai said looking at the macaroni and cheese in the oven.

"Wow. You own pot holders. I though that you would just grab it without thinking." Luke said grabbing the pot holders and handing them to Lorelai.

"No, Luke. Im not a blonde." Lorelai said.

**Meg Ooooh No chance,**

**no way, I won't say it, no no**

**Muses You swoon, you sigh **

**Why deny it, uh oh **

**Meg It's too...cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love (Oooooh ooooh oooh) **

Lorelai heard the song in her head again. It's like the cd stops and the plays more of the song every time they share a good moment together. She still heard the song. She couldn't get the song out of her head.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson **

**It feels so good when ya start out **

**My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!" **

**"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" **

**Ooooh oooh **

**Muses **

**You keep on denying **

**Who you are and how you're feelin' **

**Baby, we're not lying,**

**hon we saw ya have this feelin' **

**Face it like a grown up **

**When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back? **

"Lorelai, you left the movie on." Luke said.

"OH NO" Lorelai ran out and grabbed the remote. She was trying to find a scary part that she could remember. Finally she found one. Lorelai saw Luke coming into the living room with 2 beers. He handed one to Lorelai and sat down. She started the movie and went over to sit next to Luke. She didn't realize that she was so close until she tried to move her arm so she could grab his. She wanted to be scared.

"Luke, I just want to say thanks." Lorelai said.

"For what?"

"For coming over, for helping me cook, for being the man to hold me when I'm scared." Lorelai said. Luke couldn't help but smile. The song in Lorelai's head was louder than ever know. It was like it was screaming out something to her.

**Meg Woah No chance, no way, **

**I won't say it, no no **

**Muses Give up, **

**or give in Check the grin, **

**you're in love! **

**Meg **

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love **

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it **

**Get off my case **

**I won't say it **

**Muses **

**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

when the movie was over, Lorelai got up and turned it off. She wanted to stay next to Luke but she was scared that would mean something.

"Lorelai..." Luke said in a seductive tone of voice. He walked over to her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah..." Lorelai said a little confused.

"I just wanted to say that I had...fun" Luke said.

"Those are hard words for you to say aren't they."

"Yeah" Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai got closer to Luke. She looked up at him and gently kissed his lips sofly. She knew that she wanted this more than anything. She knew that people all around were telling her that Luke felt the same way. She never believed that she was stcuk in her own world and couldn't get out of it. Until now.

TBC


End file.
